poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Second Time's the Charm! (LAoPtS)
Plot At the Pokémon Center, the day after Ash's defeat at the hands of Anabel, Ash decides that he wants to challenge Anabel again, this time without using just brute strength and power. Ash's training regime consists of him running along a dirt path with his Pokémon, trying to build a friendship with them. At a nearby tree, the Pokémon send out their individual attacks; Pikachu uses Iron Tail, Tauros uses Take Down, and Corphish uses Crabhammer. Unfortunately for Ash, he had forgotten about the nest of Beedrill in those trees. The swarm began to chase Ash, Corphish, Pikachu, and Tauros when Ash finally ran into Anabel. He asked if she could calm them down, but Anabel claims that she is unable to do so when they attack in a swarm like that. When Tauros gets its behind picked at by the Beedrill's Twineedle attack, he is forced to build more speed, and he slams right into Anabel and Ash, sending them and Ash's Pokémon off into a lake. Fortunately, they were able to get out and proceeded to laugh at each other. Ash decides to clean up Tauros before any kind of battle and Anabel offered to help. During the course, Anabel, Ash, and Corphish began to play around in the river. Meanwhile, Team Rocket has dug a tunnel underneath the gang, trying to get at Pikachu. Unfortunately for them, Munchlax was right above them, causing the ground to collapse on top of them. However, they were quickly back on their feet and threw away their plans to capture Pikachu when they saw the food. After being caught stealing their food and accused of being there for Pikachu, they realized that Munchlax had run off with the food. In a rage, they got out their new mecha, a giant Wobbuffet. May sent out her Eevee to use Tackle on the mecha. Team Rocket, thinking it wouldn't do a thing, laughed at their attempts. However, Meowth saw that Eevee's head had poked a hole in the mecha, which was made out of old tires. Team Rocket, again, went blasting off. After Team Rocket had gone, May let out her Combusken, saying that they should all try to give commands to their Pokémon through telepathy. Ash agrees and gets down to Corphish's level, telling Corphish to use Harden with his mind. May, on the other hand, began to tell Combusken to use Peck. Corphish seemed to get nervous and frustrated, as did Combusken. Finally, both Ash and May gave up. Ash asked Anabel how she was able to communicate that way, to which Anabel replied that she didn't quite know how herself. She said that she was always able to use telepathy to talk to Pokémon, grass, flowers, and trees. Anabel tells Ash to try to sense what was in her heart; however, Ash was unable to. Anabel reassured him that it really didn't matter. Later that day, Ash was ready and raring to battle Anabel the second time. The match started off with Alakazam and Corphish. The fight began when Corphish used Crabhammer. Anabel fought using her mind right from the start, commanding Alakazam to use Focus Punch. The attacks collided, and neither Pokémon were injured. Ash countered with a Bubble Beam, to which Alakazam used Psybeam. The attacks causing a miniature explosion. Ash wasn't deterred and made Corphish use Vice Grip; however, Anabel made Alakazam use Psychic to throw Corphish backwards. Corphish, despite being in mid-air was able to use Bubble Beam, which successfully made contact with Alakazam. Anabel wasn't fazed and told Alakazam to use Recover. Without giving an inch, Ash told Corphish to use Crabhammer, which Anabel counterattacked with Focus Punch. However, Corphish dodged the Focus Punch and slammed its Crabhammer attack into Alakazam's jaw. Alakazam used Psybeam again, confusing Corphish. Luckily for Ash, Corphish was still able to use Crabhammer and use it well. Immediately, Ash returned Corphish, snapping it out of confusion, and threw Corphish right back into battle, where it instantly used Bubble Beam and knocked out Alakazam. Anabel's next Pokémon was her Metagross. Corphish used Bubble Beam, but Metagross evaded the attack and slammed into Corphish with a Meteor Mash, knocking Corphish out. Despite the type-disadvantage, Ash sent out his Tauros. Tauros' first attack was Take Down, to which Metagross countered with Iron Defense. Ash then told Tauros to use Horn Attack and Anabel told Metagross to use Meteor Mash. Tauros was able to dodge Meteor Mash and slam his horn into Metagross' underside, sending it flying. However, Metagross used Hyper Beam, to which Ash countered with Double Team. Anabel told Metagross to just attack them all and Metagross ended up hitting the real Tauros. Tauros didn't take too much damage and ran at Metagross with Horn Attack. Metagross had to just take the attack, being unable to move after Hyper Beam. Finally, Metagross was able to use Meteor Mash, which Tauros used Take Down against. The attacks collided, knocking out both Pokémon. Anabel's final Pokémon was Espeon, and Ash's was Pikachu. May checks Espeon on her Pokédex. Pikachu started off by using Quick Attack, to which Espeon dodged and also used Quick Attack. Pikachu was unable to dodge this, getting hit spot-on. Pikachu countered with Iron Tail and Espeon intercepted with an Iron Tail of its own. Pikachu took on damage, but was able to use Thunderbolt. However, Espeon's Zap Cannon was too much for the Thunderbolt to take. The following explosion sent Pikachu flying. However, Ash was determined and made Pikachu use Thunderbolt once again. Espeon jumped out of the way of the attack and used Psychic to slam Pikachu into the ceiling. Pikachu recovered quickly and used Quick Attack. Espeon repeated its last attack and sent Pikachu into the ceiling. This time, however, Pikachu was able to compose itself and bounce off the ceiling and onto one of the lights. The proceeding Thunderbolt knocked out the power, making the whole floor go pitch black. Once again, Pikachu used Thunderbolt, landing its first hit on Espeon. Espeon used Zap Cannon, forcing the electricity back. Pikachu dodged the attack and jumped from light to light, avoiding all the Zap Cannons thrown at it. Espeon was unable to relax, making all mental communication null and void. Again, Espeon was hit with a Thunderbolt. When the lights came back on, Espeon was hit again with Iron Tail. Without wasting any time, Pikachu used Volt Tackle. Espeon tried to counterattack with Zap Cannon, but it simply flew off Pikachu. Espeon was hit with Volt Tackle and was ultimately defeated, making Ash the victor and earning him the Ability Symbol. Ash's next destination, the Battle Pyramid, was right near Pewter City. After shaking Anabel's hand, Ash and friends made their way to the Battle Pyramid for Ash's final Symbol. Anabel blushed, holding onto the hand Ash had shaken. Major events * Ash has a rematch against Anabel and wins, winning himself the Ability Symbol. * Ash's Tauros is revealed to know Double Team.